To Bedo or Not to Bedo
To Bedo or Not to Bedo is an episode of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode Noah is eating a few tacos at Taco Town. "Yums! These tacos are so good!" Just then a TV turned on. "Have you ever seen somebody with a watch? With a watch that turns you into super powered aliens? Well now you can! The Noah 10 Experience! Coming tomorrow night at Tinseltown Theater!" "Noah 10 Experience!?" Noah said. That night.... Noah was riding his bike. He made it. "Ticket please." Said the Ticket Taker. "I don't have one." Noah replied. "Then get the heck away from my theater." The Ticket Taker responded. "Ahem!" Noah said as he transformed...."Humungousaur!" "Go right in!" The Ticket Taker said. Noah changed back and walked inside. He took a seat in the front row. On the stage was an actor in a Vilgax suit. "I will destroy the Earth in my Moon Base, that is on the moon." Said Actorgax. "Moon Base?" Noah asked. Then came the Noah actor. In fact, he looked exactly like Noah. "Oh great...." Noah said. "There will be no destroying any planets named Earth in a Moon Base on the moon, Vilgax." Noactor said. "I will....will.....*reads script*.....I will kill you, Segurason. Ha. Ha. Ha." Actorgax replied. "The real Vilgax would blow a fuse if he saw this." Noah responded. "Not if I have anything to say about this!" Said Noactor as he pressed his Matrix down. When he pressed the Matrix, a cloud of green smoke appeared, then out came Swampfire! "Swampflame! Gaxvil, your reign of terror ends today." said Swampactor. Noah watched the whole play. It ended. Noah went backstage. "I am so going to sue!!!" Noah yelled. He got to the producer's office. "I'd like to have a word with you, Mr. Producer!" Noah said. The producer was the Noah actor. "Noah Segurason. I was wondering when we'd meet again!" Noactor said as he went over to a sink and washed his hair, revealing white hair underneath. "Albedo!? What is this, old villain week!?" Noah said. Albedo took the green contacts out of his eyes and changed into his regular colored clothes. "Last time we met, you disabled my Matrix and sent me into Incarcecon." Albedo said. "Yeah. That was over 5 months ago!" Noah said. "My cellmate just so happened to be a Cerebrocrustacean, who helped me re-activate my Matrix just a few days after my imprisonment. I escaped using the form you call Noahvicktor, or in my case, Albedovicktor." Albedo explained. Albedo picked up a red device. He pressed a button and threw it and ran away. Noah was trapped in an energy field. Noah turned into Chromastone, absorbed the field, and chased after Albedo. Albedo turned into XLR8 and sped off. Noah transformed into Jetray and caught Albedo. Noah blasted Albedo with a neuroshock blast and forced Albedo back to normal. "NOW!" Albedo yelled. Noah looked dumbfounded as Ceae, a Necrofriggian, and a Vaxasauran tackled Noah. Noah transformed into Smallarge, grew big and knocked the aliens down and reverted. "I want the full explanation, white mite." Noah demanded. "Okay, okay! After I escaped the Null Void, I was still short one Galvan sample. My Matrix was also not at full power, which is why you defeated me so easily. I was going to fix it. I couldn't get off the planet, because when I would fly a few miles into the air, I would be forced to change back. I needed money to get the proper parts here on Earth, so I got a job as a play writer and hired some aliens that you could transform into and thus The Noah 10 Experience was created. This was my last show anyway. I have enough money." Albedo explained. "Wait, so those aren't guys in costumes?" Noah asked. "No. We're real." The Methanosian replied. "Hey, you're Ceae!" Noah realized. "About time you remembered me. Don't worry, I'm not super evil anymore, in fact, I'm good even since Pach betrayed me." Ceae answered. Noah left. He decided to let by gones be by gones. He thought he could trust Albedo now. Though, recounting past encounters, he decided to go on a steakout. Noah followed Albedo and his gang into a workshop. There, Albedo was working on a giant device. "I knew it! He was lying!" Noah said. Noah transformed into NRG and charged in. "Show's over, Albedo!" Noah yelled. "No! You'll ruin everything! Please! Stop!" Albedo yelled. Ceae, the Necrofriggian, and the Vaxasauran ambushed Noah. Noah transformed...."Ultimate NRG!" He blasted all of them and tackled Albedo. Albedo pressed Noah's Matrix and detransformed him. The two got in a brutal human-to-human fist fight. Albedo pushed Noah off the device. He jumped on it, put on a DNA Jacket, and pushed a button. His Matrix glowed. Noah jumped and tackled Albedo again. Then there was an explosion. Noah and Albedo lay there on the ground. Ceae and the others ran to them. "Boss! Noah!" The Necrofriggian said. The two got up. Albedo pressed down his Matrix......"Grey Matter!" "You-You're back in your normal form!" Noah said. "This was my plan the whole time! I used that money to make that DNA Bomb. It restored my Matrix to full power, and, as an added bonus, it phased through my human form and unlocked my original form!" Albedo said. "OK, Albedo, I supposed you've earned it. So this whole time, all you wanted was your old life back. You didn't really want to be a revenge-seeking criminal." Noah said. Just then, Albedo's Matrix let out an energy blast that reverted Albedo back to human form. "What!?" Albedo yelled. "You overloaded your Matrix with that bomb. Whoops." Noah said. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Albedo yelled. "I've lost most of my forms! Including my hard-earned Galvan form! Now I've only got Goop, Rath, and Nanomech!" Albedo transformed into Rath and attack Noah, but Noah transformed into Wildmutt then Ultimate Wildmutt and knocked Albedo out. Ceae, the Necrofriggian, and the Vaxasauran grabbed Albedo and ran off. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Humungousaur *Albedovicktor (By Albedo) (Flashback Only) *Chromastone *XLR8 (By Albedo) *Jetray *Smallarge *NRG *Ultimate NRG *Grey Matter (By Albedo) *Rath (By Albedo) *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt Villains *Albedo *Ceae *Necrofriggian *Vaxasauran Trivia *Albedo reappears. *Ceae returns. *We see Albedo's true form for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc